A Rose in the Apocalypse
by VincentxYuffie666
Summary: Daryl's POV story. Nearly 2 Years after the Prison went down, Daryl is now on a full out solo search to find Carol whom was Exiled, and he's not returning to Rick and the others until he finds her, he needs her, and he misses her greatly. Will he get what he's after? Caryl. will be Romance, will be other genres mixed in. Rated M for mature content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 The Search

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the AMC The Walking Dead Characters.

This fanfiction is from inspiration only and is far off from the current storyline. As this is my very first Caryl (DarylxCarol) fanfiction, sorry in advance for OOC (Our of Character) like behaviours and low knowledge on how it should be done. My first ones are never very good so please, try and understand. I hope you enjoy! Okay, here we go...

This won't be a very big chapter. It's just a beginner to hopefully get you interested.

A Rose in the Apocalypse

CHAPTER ONE - The Search

That night, at the prison... I never wanted to see it again, ever. I was furious, so much death. I lost friends that day, and even before that day I had lost a valuable friend, cast out... Exiled. Carol. Rick told me why he did it, and I was angry, but given the situation and what the poor man had been through... Killing his best friend... Losing his wife... His newborn daughter, I guess I had to deal with his choice, he is our leader afterall. Saying that, what ever happened to that baby? Did walkers get it? Did someone plot a plan of smearing blood on the carrier to make it look like the walkers got her, but what really happened did someone take her? This thought always boggled my mind, always got me thinking.

After the uproar had ended, everyone split, we eventually found eachother in a smalltown some many days ride away from the prison, which we secured and made a small fortress. We were... Safe. For now... It had been somewhat a year since then, I want to go find Carol... But Rick needed me more than ever during the year we built and shaped this safe place, but that period was finally over, and I told Rick and the others, that I was leaving for a while, and I told them exactly why too. Rick told me "Don't be foolish Daryl, she's probably alread dead" but I only stared at him blankly in my own usual way as I do with most people now. I said to him, I'll go and look, I will find her alive or dead, only then will I return... But that was another year gone since I had said that, and I was still searching.

I had grown a strong bond with Carol in the time we had spent together, sure we had our rough days and shouting matches but... She had this certain type of kindness about her and care in her heart that always pulled us through, pulled me through... She was the only one I felt confident about showing my scars to, telling her my past... Afterall, she wasnt much different to me, living in past abuse, losing loved ones... Scars... I guessed, I had a softness growing for her, but it never really formed fully due to her being kicked out of the group right at the start of these growing emotions, and I never fully understood what they meant. I'm terrible with woman and feelings it seems... Not much experience.

But here I am now, just patroling around small towns, cities even... Looking for any sign of her, a sign of any familiar face even... Something that could point me in the right direction, and I found none, untill, that was... That I had found a ripped piece of her clothing on a barbed wire and blood. I remember this material, having felt it many times when she would hug me close, or needed some form of comfort, an emotional woman that one, but I don't blame her... I had spent much time feeling that cloth of her favorite sweater, and there was no mistake this ripped piece belonged to her... It had to be.. The cloth had been scagged, like she were running, but the blood was old and dry, staining the metal of the wire. It must be days old by now but it was the closest clue I have ever had on finding her, the only clue really... But, was I close? Was she alive? The sight o the ripped cloth and old blood made panic rise in my heart and fear come to my thoughts... Was I too late...? Was she still alive? I needed to know, after coming so close I couldn't give up now.

Carol... Where are you? Who are you with, are you alone? Are you hurt, or safe? I couldn't call her name, it'd cause walkers to come to me, and I was low on ammunition and arrows, I needed to preserve what I had left in case of a real emergency. I get on my bike again and turn it on, and off down the streets of a ghost town I go, the low roar of the bike attracting any walker nearby, but I paid them zero mind, they wouldn't get me on this bike, it could move a lot faster than they ever would. There was something odd here, there were fences here and there covered in barbed wires, booby traps, the works you name it. There were people here... I needed to know who, how many, and if Carol was one of those... The stirring of the living eyeing me through scopes got my attention so I stopped my bike and held my hands up in surrendur, showing I was not there to fight as they advanced on me, faces covered, rifles at my head... Oh Daryl what are you going to do now?

I had a rifle right at my forehead, a man staring at me in a cold way, I had my weapons removed and he loaded his gun, pressing the barrel right to my forehead... I showed no fear, but in all truth, if I die here today... I just hope, that if Carol IS still alive, that she remains safe...

END OF CHAPTER ONE (writer review below)

Okay! So, this is my plan, the first part should, HOPEFULLY, be interesting. Chapter Two in the making so, please sit tight and hold on with me while I think of the plans and ideas for this story, I hope for a nice number of Chapers, hopefully 4+, but it may be a small chaptered one too. With what I have planned, I don't want it to end as a short story.

With that said, yes, I do need to improve on grammar. I might make this story a full POV of Daryl's eyes. It won't be perfect but, I'll do my best to make it good...

Chapter 2 coming soon, hoping for a longer chapter next one.


	2. Chapter 2 Familiar Face

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the AMC The Walking Dead Characters.

A Rose in the Apocalypse

CHAPTER TWO - Familiar Face

I began to think on my life as I watched this man hold his rifle to my head, staring down the barrel of his gun wasn't the way I'd imagined to die... But if that's what my fate is, then so be it, what can I do now? Several people with rifles at my head, removed my guns and crossbow from me, my knifes too... I was unarmed by these strangers, and they were now leading me down the street, telling me to put my hands behind my had and to stay quiet. If I tried anything funny, they'll shoot to kill. After 10 minutes of walking, we came to this large and rather impressive manor, a fine house to own back in the day, it's garden is beautiful and clean, not a walker for miles to see... Okay, I lied there, I could see maybe a small handful dotted about which sentries would take out with silenced guns or knife work. It seems peaceful here.

I heard people in the house as we got closer and closer to the main door and a bag was put over my head and my hands bound behind my back with wire and duct tape. I could no longer see where I was going, they lead me what felt like upstairs. The people here went quiet and I could feel their eyes on me, soft whispers and murmers rose, worry? Fear? Were these people afraid of a bound wanderer? I didn't care.

Finally we stopped after what felt like ages, and I was forced to sit on a chair and the bag on my head removed. Infront of me were my weapons on a work desk and a elderly man sitting behind said desk, he looked... Friendly. But after the Govorner incident, my trust towards people was low... very low. Much lower than it was the first time I met Rick. The man stared at me as if waiting for me to speak, but he spoke first "so, a lone man, on a bike, only his weapons with low ammo... You remind me as the type to come off as a BANDIT... and we certainly don't want that kind of trouble here, but I am a patient man and I will listen to your side of the story. Why are you out here?" his voice was deep and sounded... heavy, the voice of an aging man once strong and bold, now a slowly weakening body but easily capable of running this... Place. I stared at him as he stared back at me, I didn't reply. "I see, the strong silent type, well... maybe I can help you. Boys untie him" the man ordered. The young men who brought me here hesitated but did as told without complaint, and I simply placed my hands on my lap gently "Alright, I'll talk. I'm looking for someone" I said, not breaking eye contact with the elderly bloke, I could tell he was silently judging every word I was saying...

The older man eyed Daryl closely, but not in a menacing way, more of a worried way. He was most likely afraid of me being here, afraid I'll take over his... People... "What kind of person, who are they? We have met... Many upon many survivers here that have come and go over the years, we might now of this person you are searching for" he replied to me. I stared him in the eyes for a god part of maybe 5 long minutes, just solid staring between me and him "I'm looking for a friend of mine, her name is Carol Peletier. I've been searching for a full year now and I found leads on her. A scagged piece of cloth from her sweater and dry blood on one of the barbed wires at the entrance of your... Town. I thought maybe she'd be here somewhere, if she isn't... Give me my weapons and I'll be on my way, no fuss... No trouble, no casualties." I spoke as honestly as I could, I felt uneazed here. I didn't want to be in this room, I wanted to be outside searching... I saw the mans eyes fill with knowing of her name and I sat up more almost instantly, as if in hope she was, or still is, here somewhere. The elderly man looked at one of the lads who brought me here, and told him to bring the woman to this room, but I was told to remain seated for any quick or sudden move or dash for it could cause a problem for me. These people... they were... uneasy...

The boy left the room, he wouldn't be back for a small while. I returned my stare to the older man behind the desk who was examaning my weapons and gear "You young man, you are a tracker? This is not normal equipments for a simple traveler or wanderer. Your bow is of high standard material and your arrows are just as good, and these guns... Battered and well used, same goes for your knives. You know how to survive out there, that is... Impressive. Most people like you we've met turned up here either bit, infected or... On deaths door. What is your name, boy?" the man asked, he seemed very amazed by my weapons, even more so amazed I made it this far. I was a long way away from Rick and the others... A very long way away. "My name is Daryl Dixon, I come from a small settlement some many weeks walk from here, maybe a week away by vehicle. I left them to look for Carol, to bring her to a safe place. Our old fort was brought down, everyone seperated" okay, not the full truth. I never wanted to even mention that she was kicked out... I did not want that kind of trouble for her. Hell, everyone who lived here probably didn't even know.

He stared at me and finally relaxed to a more calmer state of posture and gaze "So Daryl, say this Carol we have here is your Carol, what will your plans be? We don't have any room for any more... We'd take you in if we did but... Sadly we don't, we could use a man like you, extra muscle never hurt, and if you decide to go back, say... Carol doesn't want to, if she is the Carol you speak of? What will you do then Daryl?" he asked me questions as if it were to probe into my mind, my throughts, my feelings... I didn't want to leave without Carol once I find her... "Well, if she is the Carol I'm looking for... Then her choice will be final in my eyes... Either she'll come back with me, or she doesn't... That way I'll be happy enough just knowing she's safe." I replied with great honesty.

I remember the days where I wasnt much of a friend to anyone... Would normally just give the cold shouler half the time. I guess I always had a sort of fondness for Carol, I never liked the way her husband beat on her... That day he hit her right infront of us all... And when Sophia went missing, and turned up in that barn as the undead... I was torn to see her go into such depression, a woman like her never deserved such harshness, even in this infected ridden world in which we live in now. Many occasions I had thought she had died that night the Govorner and the infected got into the prison, and truth be told... I paniced. I thought I had lost her... And when I found her huddled up in that little room, dehydrated and weak, barely even able to stay awake, I had felt so much relief... I was so happy, knowing that she was alive. What I felt that 2 days, is what I'm feeling now... I never show my emotions easily, we all know this, I'd keep a blank face on, and make people think that I'm not suffering or so on, but this man... His eyes drilled into mine, he wasn't easily fooled, he could see right through me. We spoke with eachother for 10 minutes, maybe more, our conversation cut short as the boy came back and a worried woman came in with him, she thought something bad had happened, all she was told is, there was a man looking for her.

My eyes lits up some, my face no longer blank but... Shocked. Shocked at the familiar face I thought I'd never see again... Ever. Her own face lit up and she stood there staring at me as I stood slowly and watched her, only then did she throw herself at her to hug me tightly screaming out my name in such joy. She cried... But not tears of sadness, tears of joy. Instintively I stiffened all over from the touch, I hugged her back awkwardly with one arm before wrapping both around her firmly, but as soon as it started... That nice warm embrace had ended as the elderly man spoke "I see you 2 crazy kids found each other eheheh. Well. Daryl, seems this is the Carol you're looking for, but as a man of kindness, I will allow you for only one full day here with us, you may use the guest room tonight and tomorrow night, it's small, but it has a soft bed and a window. You have one full day now to decide your choices with her. Now, both of you leave this room" he said, shooing both me and Carol from the room after he had handed my weapons to me.

Carol took my hand firmly and lead me to the others slowly, oh how I missed that smile... I felt my own lips break into a tiny smile, not much but, she always knew how to get me. She hugged up to one of my arms as we walked, talking about what's been happening. I told her about the group, the losses... It wasn't easy seeing her cry like that... It never was... but she had to are her family too, and they always will be, even Rick wanted her back despite what he said, and he was greatly sorry for what he had done too. Carol smiled knowing Rick wanted to apologize and accept her back in, and she would gladly take that offer but... Then she took me to her room where a crib was and a 2 year old baby girl inside "Say hello to Judith, Daryl... Lil Asskicker" she said, and then it struck me... THE BABY IS ALIVE. Rick will have much relief, so much weight off his mind. Everyone would. I demanded, gently, not sternly, that she told me how she got the baby and she explained "On the day Governor attacked, I had heard the explosions of the tank and the gunshots. By the time I got there, it was the heat of the fight, everyone running to escape, I manged to sneak my way in without them knowing and just in time too, the baby was on her own in the carrier and a walker about to grab her before I shot it in the head. I grabbed her and just... Ran... I didn't look back, I just knew that... she had to b saved at all costs..." her lip started to trembled and she put the back of her hand to her mouth. Oh no... Please... Dont cry again.

I gingerly wiped her tears away with my thumbs and cupped her face tenderly and she burried her face into my chest, it was painful for her to speak of this, and I couldn't let her say anymore, I feared that she'd become severely depressed again... I looked at the 2 year old Judith looking at me curiously, as if she remembered me somehow from when she was only a little newborn wrapped in her blanket as I fed her formula, the memory brought a little smile to my face and I gave a short chuckle, which startled Carol into staring up at me confusedly "Nothing, just remembering how small she was when I fed her for the first time" that did it, that was Carol smiling and giggling some, playfullyhitting me on the chest and parting from the hug "You and your little ways, always makes me smile in the saddest of moments" she said that with such affection, oh how I have missed her company, her voice, her touch... Everything about her. I joined her at the crib side and as if she instantly remembered, Judith reached out for me giggling, so I picked her up and craddled her, poking her nose gently which cause more giggles "hey there lil' asskicker, long time no see 'ey?" I turned to look at Carol and my smile fades, so does hers, wondering what's wrong, giving me that worried look "You're alive... So is Judith... Rick... Rick thinks you're both dead... I told him I won't return untill I found you and I have. But it's nice hhere, safe... and I can see you like it. Carol... Please... Think of what you're going to do... I don't want to go back without either of you, but if I have to, I will..." She could heard it in my voice almost instantly. The softness I have formed for her was coming back fast, and she could tell It'd be hard for me to just walk away when I had spent so long trying to find her, I put Judith back in her crib gently and she started playing with her toys in enjoyment.

I was now watching Carol closely, waiting for a reply from her, or some form of response... Anything. I was more worried this leader they have here would refuse them leaving... And it'll turn the way it did with the slimeball govorner. Carol sighs and paces some "I can't just stay here, knowing everyone's alive, and knowing that they miss me and want me back... Hell, that boy said you've been on the road for a while just looking for ME..." she started to get nervous and she started to fidget, thinking this through hard. She nibbled her bottom lip slightly "The leader here is a kind man and very understanding... People here can come and go as they please, no Restrictions other than don't get bit. He would kindly give us supplies... A spare car even with a full tank, baby food, clothes, essentials, ammo... All I need to do is say so and ask... It's decided, I'm coming back with you Daryl, me AND Judith!" she said outgoingly, being assertive in her stance, man had she changed since the last time I saw her... and just then I did something that shock her, even me... I hugged hr, firmly, but not too firm... I was afraid I'd snap the poor woman in half due to her being so much more smaller built than me, but she returned the hug gladly, needingly. Probably something she had needed for a very long time. We both sat on the bed and slumped to out sides like this, and we stayed there for maybe 2 hours, before the door was knocked. I quickly got up and out of her arms which made her giggle, she always found that amusing...

She answered the bedroom door to a young woman, maybe 16 years old "oh hey so this is the new guy, he kinda cute aint he!?" well... At least someone of the young people still had high levels of energy, but me...? Cute...? What...? I stared at the girl and Carol giggling at eachother and me untill Carol spoke "well better look elsewhere sweetheart he's too old for you" oh thank god, she may have saved me a lot of embarassment there. The young 16 year old only smiled and said 'okay' and said nothing more about my appeal, just looking between me and Carol "soooo, is this man the friend you kept speaking about, the one that saved you?" I looked at Carol at what the girl said and the woman only smiled her beautiful smile, I backed off and leaned on a wall acting like it weren't nothing and watched them "yes, this is Daryl, Daisy" the girl balled on her heels in excitement, I simply ignored the levels of energy she was showing "say, Daryl, you should look about the town in the morning! Get some of ya stocks up and such, I heard you and Carol talkin', shame you're gunna go Carol but, I wish you both the best on returning to your friends! Toodles!" and with that, the girl called Daisy skipped away and Daryl gave Carol a questioning look. She gave me such a beautiful smile, I knew there was nothing to worry about. I had finally found her, and I felt... Happy again.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Okay so, a nice reunion with a little bit of touch in there, I hope you all like that even if it wasn't exactly all... Fluffy. Chapter 3 on it's way!


	3. Chapter 3 Greencove

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the AMC The Walking Dead Characters.

some cutestuff in this one!

A Rose in the Apocalypse

CHAPTER THREE - Greencove

That night came fast, I had spent most that night with Carol and Judith, it was late, not far off midnight and most the residents of this town called Greencove had gone to bed. There were 20 official residents here, 4 of those were babies, so Judith wasn't the only infant there. After the night reached midnight I said my goodnights to Carol and kissed Judith ontop of the head, and she squeeled in joy at the touch. Little girl growing so big now, it's surprising... Wonderful. I left the room feeling awkward, I wanted so much to give that sort of touch to Carol to show her how much I've truly missed her, but I faught the urge, like I always have... Stupid of me really...

I walked down the corridor from her room and into the small guest room, it's small but... A soft bed and a window. I placed my weapons aside in my duffe bag for the night and removed my leather jacket, then my very cut up vest, fit for the bin, and that's where it went. I had gained new scars in the 2 years that have passed... Nothing to do wiith walkers. Either fights with Rick when the shit hit the fan or from fights with bandits and crazy people. These were nothing compared to what was on my back... I sighed and suddenly I'm on my feet half an hour later, holding my jacket on me to cover my bare torso "Sorry to disturb you Daryl" Carol's soft voice spoke, I relaxed but didn't move my jacket away, I had become nervous of showing my skin to people again, even to her since it had been so so long... She gave me a concerned look and asked if I was okay, I simply replied "it's nothing, don't worry about me, I ain't bit" with that she relaxed.

She explained to me she came to check on me once Judith had gone to the baby room with the 3 other infants to sleep for the night. Carol was worried that I had been scratched or bitten on the way here, I had to convince her. She may have beeen relaxed but me holding that jacket to me worried her again, she begged me to show her, so she could see if I was okay. I didn't want her to see the newish scars on me... I wasn't ashamed of them, I just didn't want such a wonderful woman to see that, but I had no choice if I was to be able to be close to her, so I ever so gently, slowly, lowered the jacket, showing a much firmer torso than I had before, covered in tiny and some long scars. I felt her staring and I shifted in unease as she circled me like a Vulture or something... She could easily see this discomfort and stops right infront of me, running a tender finger down on of the bigger scars, I flintched very lightly but she didn't pull away, she smiled at me instead, happy that I wasnt bitten or scratched. She always worries... She needs to not worry for one day. Poor woman, hardly ever at peace without something to worry her..

"I've really missed you..." she said to me, and I felt a tightening feeling in my chest. I knew she missed me, I just... Never expected to hear her say it, then she hugged me... Close. Very close. I gave her a hug back just as closely, I told her I missed her greatly, All through the journey looking for her, I have missed her, and seeing her face earlier today and filled me, it took away the emptyness. Silent words shown in touch. We had stayed in this hug for a long time that night, alone. She then said something rather, odd which fascinated yet shocked me, she asked me to lay with her that night. She had tugged my hands gently and picked the duffle bag up with the weapons in, gently pulling me to her by the hands saying "come on, it's okay. I won't do anything to you" and things like "I just want your company, You found me and I only want your company tonight". It had all confused me so much I just let her pull me along to her room, and then the door closed. I watched her silently giving a questioning look. She told me that she promised not to try anything with me, and that it was only a cuddle.

The last time he had 'cuddled' her, as she calls it, was a cold winter night at the prisons before she was kicked out, and it was a wonderful night...

It was just me and her that night, sharing eachothers warmth, talking and smiling and chuckling about silly things and past good memories. We had drifted off in eachothers arms that night and I thought that maybe tonight, it would be like that night again, so I didn't complain about what she wanted tonight as the light went off and we lay on the soft bed. I lay on my side and prop my head up with a hand, which I did by using my elbow as a stand of sorts, just watching her smile at me. She was on her back and looking ever so comfortable, happy, fully of joy. I like this... I like seeing her happy. I may not have shown it, instead putting on my usual blankish face with maybe a small smile here and there, but she knew I was just as happy as she was right now. I laid on my side fully, bringing a hand up to her cheek, tenderly cerassing it, feeling the warmth of her cheek rise agins't my palm as she leaned into the touch gently, she was no innocent, that was for sure. I've seen her flirty ways, but this... This was delicate. Tender. Almost loving. I nearly lost myself to her completely that night, but that doesn't mean I hated it, because I didn't, and I never could nor would. She shuffled closer and i did the same, embracing eachother in a warm hug as we pulled the covers over us, caught in eachothers gaze in the low light levels. God she looks so beautiful... So fragile, like a Rose. But even then, she was a strong indipendant woman, and will hurt if she has to, like the thorns of a Rose, with a nasty sting despite it's wonderful beauty.

I snapped myself from my thoughts and shifted slightly, stroking her cheek gently as she continued to smile at me, mostly tiredly now instead of alert, resting gentle hands on my bare chest, so gently infact I wouldn't have felt her fingers if not for the welcming warmth they gave off. She was asleep before me that night, it must have been ages since she had a proper sleep, with that of worrying for Judith and all. I watched her sleeping form for a while... Taking in all the details of the face of the woman I missed much through the 2 years without. The soft shape of her shoulders, her slender neck... And most of all, that smile... It always got stuck in my head, I never understood what it all meant back then, hell... It's like I said, I don't got much experience with women, but I sure as hell ain't losing her again any time soon. After an hour, I too had fallen asleep, the last time I must have slept properly was the night I last saw her, and now, it was time to regenerate lost energy.

-xx-

Greencove, by night a ghost town, by day... A wonderful livelyish town. 20 wasn't much, but they survived. I was still asleep that early warm morning as the sunlight filtered though the window onto me and Carol. She was awake before me, I felt her moving away with a yawn, I, however, felt too tired to move, I neededmore sleep. I looked up at her groggily to see if she was still there, and there was her face, smiling down at me. It made my lips twitch a smile in return and she stroked my cheek gently "it's okay, I'll come back in an hour to wake you" she said softly, all I could reply with was a muffled 'okay' and my world went black once more, back into the bliss of sleep, not having to keep one eye open.

After that extra hour of sleep passed, she came back to wake me with such a gentle shake on the shoulder, I looked up startled, ready for strike but luckily, I wasn't so wreckless, and she understood, neither did she flintch. I calmed down and apologized, explaining what it had been like for that year alone, tracking nonstop, sleeping with an eye open or not at all. She forgave me so quickly yet so truthfully. I sat up, aching all over, she saw this and she was instantly showing her concern... Hehe, juuust like her. Okay I admit it... I liked it, A LOT. I found it somewhat adorabl when she was instantly by my side when I am hurt or in need. I simply smiled some at her and poked her nose "don't worry woman, I'm just sore from sleeping on the ground most this time and in pine trees. I'm not used to the comfort of a bed" she relaxed some, thankfully. I didn't want her worrying about me all day when she should be focusing on the joys of her friends here. I watched her close as she wandered around the room, looking for a towel or clothes, I don't know... She vanished from the room and came back a while later with clothes... For me to wear. I didn't look pleased and this made her have that devious giggle.

"I'm not wearing those" I stated bluntly, but nothing mean. They were like a fancy suit, I didn't think I'd somehow feel comfortable in a suit but... Sad facts, my current clothes needed freshening. Damp earth and pine scent stuck to his clothes, as much as he enjoyed the smell of this, it got overwhelming sometimes. Carol loved it for some weird reason, I never understood why. Either way, I'd have to wear this... suit. I was directed to the showers, it was nice to feel hot water.

After I pulled a small medical kit from my duffle bag which I had taken with me, stitching any reopened wounds, gritting my teeth as I had to pierce my skin with the sharp needle and pulling thread, giving a low hiss of pain at the last stitch, I had taken a rough hit the other night when a branch had snapped under my feet, a hunting accident which was rare. Carol won't be happy if she finds out about this... So I think I'll keep this hidden from her as long as I can, as to not worry her. I then tried on this... Suit, and I will say... It looks quite... Charming. My hair was a little longer now, I needed to get a cut, which I did so myself. Much better. I didn't like my hair too long, gives the walkers less to grab a hold of. I soon left the shower room and put the duffle bag in Carol's room, she wasn't there. I turned and bam, right smack infront of me. I jumped, nearly leaving the floor and she nearly burst into laughter, the look I gave her only made it worse. I crossed my arms and just stood there staring untill she had finished. She apologized and I shrugged, signalling that it was nothing.

She led me out of the building once I had finished doing what I needed to do, out onto the clean and calm street of Greencove, she hugged to my arm and locked fingers with mine. I wasn't sure how to deal with this in public at first, but when I saw nobody giving a damn or even staring, I relaxed and gripped her hand lightly, which she enjoyed, holding mine firmish in return. I walked the calm street with her that day, seeing how hard thse people were working just to bring in resources... Fuel... Ammo, everything they could get their hands on. It wasn't easy to see but, they managed, somehow... "something on your mind Daryl?" Carol spoke up, stinging me back to reality "Yeah... Yeah... Listen... risk told me that if I found any decent survivors on my journey looking for you, that I should try and convince them to join us... These people are barely managing from what I see, that one's leg looks really cut up, and that other one is missing an arm... Why dont they join us? They have babies here, and the town we have at Ricks is safe and resourceful, running water, hot water at that. Gas and electricty. The emergency generators are a pain in the ass to refil but, it's worked out for the past year easily up there... Carol, what do you think? Maybe you could convince the leader of this place to join us... I don't like traveling in a large group, you know this but, these people are your friends, and it won't be fair for you to come along and leave them behind" I looked into her eyes the entire time I spoke, and she looked back. Those amazing... Beautiful... eyes of hers. She gave a thoughtful look then smiles "sure, the leader here is a good guy, if he feels a place like Ricks is safer, then he may concider it. But we talk to him together" I was pleased, she agreed with me. But we needed the boss' word for the people here, that elderly man seemed kind enough, but things can change instantly.

We cast somewhat shy glances at eachother after brwaking our deep gaze into eachothers eyes and continued walking. It was almost teenager like, but of course, in a good way and not one of those devious young adolescent ways where every look meant something naughty around the corner. No... I can't look at her that way, for a start she ain't even 'mine', and I always told myself she deserved better. Yeah that really won't fly well with her if I said that, should things get too... Intimate with eachother. I didn't think it would, not for now at least, but here he was, giving her such shy glances, and she was giving them back with a small giggle or blush every now and then, maybe a squeeze of the hand as a playful tease, yep... Just like it used to be, our little close moments playful verbal or physical flirts that always got us smiling or laughing, I wished that this will never end again... I thought I'd lost her twice, and both times were severe heartache, I'm NOT losing her for a third time, and there ain't no way someones gunna drive her away from me either!

-xx-

Me and Carol had a lovely day in Greencove... I have to admit, it's peaceful here... But the faces you've come to known, I'VE come to know, Carol's come to known... they're a weeks drive away. It felt... Lonely without them around in a way, but at least I got to hold Judith again today, and get to play with her, seeing her happy smiling face and bright shining eyes full of joy, I never saw myself as a daddy type, but I sure as hell will defend an infant and child. Poor girl doesn't even know her dad fully yet, but that'll change for her very very soon. She'll meet her big brother, Carl, and the rest of our family. Michonne would definitely love to see this little girl again, and Beth, hell... everyone. So here me and Carol are now, walking to the leaders room, we spoke with him our plans, both of us spoke to him. We had a little uproar about it, a small shouting match. This man... He's a lot like Hershel, god bless his soul. He has good anger control, and tries not to let it get the better of him. Eventually after hours of talking about this, he finally decided to think on it over night. He told us, that he'll tell us in the morning, so me and Carol left the man be for the night as the sun started to set on the horizon, I looked out the guest bedroom window at the lovely town of Greencove, I shut the curtain and removed this... suit when I had my other clothes back, hapilly changing into them but leaving the jacket off as I prepared for sleep. He knew Carol was packing hers and the infants clothes ready, she knew to be prepared to leave straight away if the town doesn't decide to join them. He sighs and sits on the bed. They'd be back to the others soon... Carol will be back with them... But... Will she forgive Rick? Will Rick forgive her? I feared it'll happen where there won't be forgiveness... Me and Rick weren't exactly on friendly terms with eachother when I left.

I lay onto my back for a little while, flintching and using my jacket to cover my torso when Carol came in, she said sorry like always of course. She closed the door and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. I didn't mind her coming in out of nowhere... If it were someone else I would have screamed at them untill they left, or threatened with my cross bow, but she was different, more special... More rights. "something's wrong, what is it?" I asked, abscentmindedly offering my hand to her as comfort, she took that hand which really shocked me, I had no idea... I really didn't... that I offered her my hand without thinking, oh well... Too late now. I gripped her slim fingers gently "I'm worried for Judith... Taking her that far without an armored vehichle... For a week on the road sleeping with those walkers right outside out window" oh no... Please don't back out... I guess, I'll understand, for the babie's sake, it'll be painful but, I wouldn't want to force Carol into this, same for the baby. She looked at me with those sad, blue eyes, and that pleading face that I found oh so very adorable... It made me melt inside, made me feel... Light headed.

I sat up and forewards some, gripping her chin gently "Please don't give me that look..." I mumbled, stroking her cheek gently "Don't cry, don't worry... You know me, I'll keep you both safe... I've come too far to let you get hurt" I tried to be soft voiced, gentle. She always gave me that brigh look when I gave her the encouragement she needed to make it through something. This time she did something different, she pressed her forehead to mine gently, the last time she did this, she was very worried... I wrapped my arms around her loosely but firm enough to give her the reasurance of safetly, tender thin fingered hands running up my arms gently and resting on my shoulders, touching softly, so soft it was like a feathers touch on bare skin, I held back the shudders of the feeling very well. My hands rested either side of her neck gently, her elegant neck and jaw line seeming so... small... in my hands as my thumbs rubbed her cheeks very lightly in small strokes "everything will be okay... I'll protect you... Okay?" I whispered, she nodded with a slight sniffle, but she was being strong right now, fighting back those tears of pure worry "there we go, that's the Carol I know, you fight those tears, those tears aren't worth your time. Just think of happy things and it'll help you through this, it has before" I added onto my speech to her, trying my damned hardest to comfort her tonight. She needs this, and so do I.

Then the unexpected happened, she suddenly leaned forewards and pressed her soft warm lips onto mine, with much need behind it. It took me completely off guard, so off guard infact that every muscle in my body had relaxed momentarily, and for a minute of this time I had kissed her back gingerly at first, but soon firmly. I moved towards her when she straddled my lap, laying atop of her gently, pressing agains't her heistantly as we shared this deep yet... somewhat heated... Kiss. I had no idea what had come over her, neither do I know what had come over me to continue this, she had locked her legs around my hips, so it wouldn't be easily for me to move away either... In all truth, I was really enjoying this but it had to stop before it got further. We both had realized what was about to happen and we backed away from eachother, turning away and looking at anything but eachother for a little while before she spoke up "Daryl... I'm so sorry... I just... I'm sorry..." she mumbles, I sigh and place a hand on her shoulder, looking infront of me at the wall "it's alright... Besides, we both clearly liked that... If it makes you feel better we won't talk about it again, or tell anyone about it" I say, she agreed with me on that, but didn't leave the room... No, instead she decides to sigh and cuddle up to my side, she said she was scared... Scared of the journey, scared of Rick flying off the handle... Scared of losing me, and/or Judith. I was scared for only 2 people right now... Her and the baby. Rick didn't scare me, walkers didn't scare me. Hell not even the governor scared me. All I know is, that right now she's in my arms again, Carol's right infront of me, and that kiss was more than just a desire, he knew perfectly well that they both knew that kiss was meant to have been shared long before all of this, we were both just blind to what it meant right now.

The night went fast, we stayed like this all night, of course we had layed down and got comfy, but we just watched eachother all night, it was like... A dream. Yeah... A wonderful dream, a dream I didn't want to end any time soon, but sleep soon took us away from our gazing, and morning would soon be here, and we'd know for final... If this towns people were going to join ours...

END OF CHAPTER 3

Okiday, I WILL ADMIT, I've had a little to drink tonight lol, but I had fun typing up the gentle parts in this chapter. god they're such a cute couple! Chapter 4 on it's way soon. Things get more serious, the walkers will come into it! A HOARD OF THEM MWAHAHAHAHAHA- uhhh I mean, ahem. chapter 4 coming soon :)


	4. Chapter 4 The Road Ahead

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the AMC The Walking Dead Characters.

A Rose in the Apocalypse

CHAPTER FOUR - The Road Ahead

Day came, people woke, and they had a meeting in the towns hall with the leader of the town while me and Carol slept peacefully in eachothers arms still. My fingers tangled with hers loosely as if we stayed like that all night long, my lips were pressed her to forehead and her face partially burried into my neck. Her warm breath on my skin brought me to reality, away from sleep. I looked down at her as she slept oh so peacefully. I ran my fingers across her shoulder lightly, feeling the smooth soft skin radiating welcoming warmth. What was coming over me... I remembered having felt this way before everything went down hill, and Carol wasn't there at the time. I had no idea at this point what it all meant... The feelings, the want, the need.

She stirred from sleep and looked up with a tired smile, my lips twitching into a small smile when I sat up, a knock arrived on the door, springing the woman to her feet and opening it, by then I was on my feet "well this is shockin! in the crossbow guys room?" a girls voice spoke "really Daisy? come on, it's not what you think" Carol replies and both broke into a fit of giggles, which shocked me into just staring. What was that all about? I heard Daisy saying the leader wanted to talk to us all in the town's hall, so we got ready and made our way. Once we got there, everyone in the town was there, the leader at the front of them all, he gave as a nod and a smile when we sat down and he began to speak "the night before last, a man found us. He had been searching for a full year out on his own finding his friend, and last night he and her came to my room and offereda much nicer option than staying in this town. Now I know how much you people have liked it here enough to stay, but listen to this. A weeks worth of driving from here is another settlement, with people and children, resources and security, we have no fences or walls strong enough to protect us full hours of the day and week here, and we are running dangerously low on medical supplies and the things we need to live, like food and water. So today I want you to think to yourselves: do we join Carol and this man in this group? or do we stay here and continue to struggle untill nothing is left or a hoard should attack again? There will be a vote on this, no one has to stay here, and no one has to leave either, take some moments of your time to think, do you stay or do you go" with that the room filled with chatter.

I looked at Carol and she lookd back, Judith was now in her lap, I didn't mind if no one came with us except her and Judith, but this was the towns choice now. I heard questions rise up from the mothers there, asking the leader about the babies and the safety, he replied "it'll be a dangerous journey, but we have enough metal sheets and resources here to keep our tanks full and refil if needed. we will be putting as much as we can on and in each car and even the minibus where our older residents can ride in. I assure you this will not be a completely safe journey, there will be obstacles to go over and through, and there will be walkers and danger, but we've all done this before, and we can do this again. Think of the safety we will have in the other town, I hear they have bigger and stronger walls and full sentry watchs through day and night, medicals and food, and water. Mothers and children will be given the best protection on this journey" was his reply, then others would ask about what would happen if one of them got bitten, the only reply was that they'd have a painless ending. There were so many questions, I had no idea how this man could answer them all, I could hardly hear most of them untill things went silent, and then it rose back up slowly with those deciding to join us, they all did. Everyone here was like family to eachother, and one would not go without the other, Carol looked so happy and relieved about this, I on the other hand didn't really care for the fuss or noise, but at least she was happy, and that's all I needed.

After a long 2 hours here in this hall of people asking questions and so on, everyone left to their homes to start packing, I had to leave Carol's side for a while, the leader wanted me to help put the metals and such on the vehicles and put the resources in the army truck they have, that's where most the supplies went. In the morning, we'll all be leaving this place... The leader told me and Carol about his formation plan, on who went where in the line. I was at front, I'm to lead them to Rick's group, Carol will be in the family car behind me with the other mothers and the babies, younger children an teenagers were behind and the rest behind that, the Mini bus with the elderly is where this leader will be, it was a hard to read plan but it would work that way, women and children were mostly in the front behind me, and everyone who could aim straight, will have weapons consisting of a gun, a bat, and a knife. We were only allowed to fire guns if things got bad and there were too many wallkers to use melee on. I like this plan. He gave me and Carol the duffle bags with these weapons, and we started to go to each towns member on the list he also gave us, supplying them with one each of the 3 weapons they're to have. This day was busy, and a little loud. I myself have had to kill a few walkers through the day, not many but when there's one there's always more not far away, tonight I'll be on watch duty due to this.

Right now it's only noon, and everyone is still busy, I gave my help to the vehicles, I had chance to refil my bike and give it a tune up and also to go out of the town and scavange what little supplies I could find for them, I was greeted back by a worried Carol, nothing new there. Their leader kept a close eye on me all the time from his room window, I saw him a few times watching. It was nothing mistrusting about the way he looked at me, I guessed he was only watching due to not knowing me very well, but he never confronted me about it, nor made a fuss about it. I was tired, sore and aching all over by the time I had finished, The wound on my side I had gained that time from falling from a tree was sore and bruised all around it. I had to stop and retire to the guest room to deal with the ripped stitches, I didn't want anyone seein the blood and have an uproar happen. Here I am, restitching the wound, it's painful and hurt like a bitch, my own supply of medicals were low and this was the last needle and thread I had left. I quickly hide it up when Carol came in again but she was fast this time and she saw... She gave me that look which I instantly silenced with a stare "It's not a bite, don't panic" she calmed and walked over to examine the wound, not touching. I told her how it happened, and she was far less worried now "I heard you're on watch tonight... Did anyone else get asigned to join you?" she asks, she knew I was capable of doing this on my own so I told her that I didn't have anyone joining me, she said she was going to join and I told her not to, this wasn't good... It was like a small arguement and I felt terrible for it, I shouted at her... She stormed from the room sadly and I sat on the bed with a huff, pinching the bridge of my nose. What a way to start the night...

I had noticed there was a lot of tension going around this day, people rambling at eachother, debates, small arguements, but everyone was worried, stressed, and had a lot to do, the heat of th day didn't help with this and everyone was becoming exhausted, dehydrated and irritable. I myself wasn't dealing well with the heat, and the tension of the rush wasn't helping, it only added. Argueing with Carol never helped... So later that night I knocked on her room door, she's alone, Judith in the baby room sleeping with the other infants. She didn't look at me and only at the ground, hugging herself, I sigh and hug her, taking her off guard "Look... I'm sorry for how I acted earlier... I just don't want you risking yourself to stay up all night with me, you have Judith to worry about and I don't want you getting hurt, no matter how good you've become" I told her as softly as I could, being calm. She said she understands and hugs me back, finally. We stayed like this for a while, lost to eachothers embrace. "I'm just worried about your side, it looks very sore... What if you get hurt during a walker attack? What then?" she was worried more than she had shown, she hid it from me well... I'm impressed. I gripped her chin gently and looked at her "I'll be fine, you know me better than this. Best thing here right now is to not worrying, the more you worry the less peace you'll have, and you need as much sleep as you can, you'll have the children to think of tomorrow remember, so I need you to stop worrying for one night, can you do that for me?" I was almost pleading, and she saw that she she told me she'd try her best, it eased me a little. I didn't want her worrying so much. I was called by Daisy, she told me it was time to go on watch as the girl skipped into her own room, little did I know she was spying on us from a gap in the unclosed door.

I placed my forehead agains't Carols and she gave me a small smile, trying to force her look of worry behind it. As I pulled away from her to go on watch, she pecked my lips and closed the door quickly before I could reply, leaving me standing there... Stunned. Daisy giggling brought me back and I glared at the girl slightly, causing her to giggle more, so I walked off. Somehow I don't think this girl will let us alone about what she just saw... Great. As I stepped outside, crossbow at the ready, the men were still dealing with the cars and supplies. I ignored them and went to my post, the area I'll be watching tonight. I made myself a little campfire and sat by it, preparing myself something to eat from my duffle bag and watching the silent street ahead of me, not a walker in sight for now. The night went silently, only 6 walkers came into my sight and they were all dealth with silently and pulled onto the side walk, I drove my knife into their skulls effortlessly, some of these corpses were old and easy to kill, while some of the fresher ones gave me a little trouble. Even in this world of rotting corpses, most unable to even stand anymore or move for that matter, there were still people being bit, and there were still fresh corpses coming due to it, then there's us. The ones who survived this long, who have made it a daily routine to always be on guard, never let it down. I'd much rather have no sleep than have a walker catch me with my ass hanging out for them. So I sat here alone most the night untill Carol joined me for an hour.

I wasn't happy with her, and she could clearly see that "I told you to sleep tonight" I said "I have, but I could see you all alone out here and... Thought I'd keep you company for an hour" she replied, I gave her a stern look and she gave me that look, that pleading eyed one "come on Daryl it's only an hour, please?" god dammit woman... Makin' me all melt inside like that. I sigh and gave in, and she gave me such a joy filled hug when I said 'fine'. She cuddled up to my arm, giving me movement incase I needed to jump up at a walker, resting her head on my shoulder gently "Tell me, why is it.. Out of all the women we've known, only you can deal with me?" I ask, I wanted to ask before, but never plucked up the courage untill now "I don't know, maybe it's because of all the things we've been through. You've known me for a long time now, and you've always been there when I've needed help... Even with Ed" was her reply. Ah yes, ED... That abusive prick that did nothing but hit Carol, make unnverving advances on Sophia. A right slimeball you'd best have nothing to do with. He carved things into Carol's skin, cruel things. I remember one night, I was on watch duty at the little camp we had, before Rick came into our lives. I had to forcefully rip Ed off the poor woman who had hardly any clothing on except her underware. The man was forcing rape on her, and tha's one thing I will not stand for, I wasn't going to listen to it, neither leave it happen. Me and Ed had a nasty fight that night, I gained many bruises and cuts, but he lost. He was in blind rage and not thinking straight, a bad idea in a fight. Carol wasn't happy with me but deep down she was highly grateful, and she had told me so the next day when Ed was out cold from drunken sleep. Our close bond began from there. She told me that I had saved her from Ed, and that she was glad I nearly broke his skull that night. Hell if I haden't, he would have strangled me to what would probably be death. He changed Carol... When I first met her she was this... Quiet and isolated woman, like a mouse scared of it's own shadow, as Merle had said. But when Ed died, she had become confident and strong fast, she was becoming her self again, more open, more involved. She spiraled back down to the bottom when Sophia went missing... I spent so much time looking...

Carol had entered a deep depression when we found Sophia as part of the undead and Carol started needing me more than ever. At first it was rough, but I had apologized to her, we both made up, and since then, we had little problems. This was all in the past now though, and this is now, she's in my arms again, in my sight, in my life once more. I abscent mindedly ran my fingers through her medium long hair, she had grown it a little from what I can see and I felt all her muscle relax onto me from the touch, only then did I realize what my hand was doing and it made me think... I continued either way, within a short space of 10 minutes she was asleep. I let her sleep on me for that hour, just taking in her warmth and small touches as I watched out for walkers, I was about to wake her when someone walked to us, saying changing of watch. Seems the leader felt it was only fair I had sleep as well, so I carefully picked Carol up and my things and carried her back to her bed, placing her down gently and she woke, grabbing me and pulling me down next to her, which took me completely off guard and she giggled at me for it, hiding herself agains't my chest and back to sleep. Crazy this one! But I wouldn't complain, I loved those little ways of hers, her little moments where she didn't give a damn about how rough she was with me or what she did to me, and I simply took it without bother, she wasn't very rough or in painful ways, more of gentle teases and small rough and tumble, like hints to get me to play or something, I don't know. I wasn't much for... running about and tumbling around in the grass sort of plays. Then again, I never really had a reason to. I was soon asleep in her arms.

-xx-

Morning came, everyone was awake early ad the town was lively. I had woken before Carol that morning to make sure I had my things all in my duffle bag, had a shower and so on so on. I returned an hour after waking to wake Carol, shaking her shoulder gently and she looked at me tiredly "come on Carol, time to wake up. Everyone's preparing to leave" I spoke as softly as I could, not being loud. She nods and I leave the room for her, she then starts getting ready and meets me outside with a smile, we then walked to the lined up vehicles and she got in the car behind me, where the mothers and children, and Judith were. So here I am on my bike, now leading the way to Ricks. We ignored any walkers that we passed, there weren't many and weren't worth the fuss. Hours up the road, and we were already having to deal with a car block. As the younger boys and most the adults worked with moving the cars aside and taking whatever they could from them; me, Carol and the leader guy went over the map routes together. The man told me his name after we went over the route plans, he's called Greg. At least now we don't have to call him leader anymore.

I went on guard, wandering around the area and clearing out any infected that got too close, on a few occasions in the time here I would have to thrust my trusty knife into the skulls of the infected, one came close... Too close... to biting someone, and that someone was Carol. I beat the infected head in viciously, and Carol had to pull me off the corpse to deal with more of the bastards creeping up on us. I killed those ones too... This... Rage. What is it!? Carol gave me a scared look, a very worried one so strong she was afraid, she checked over me for any bites or scratches. None. She cupped my face trying to get me to cool down, and it worked. I hated it when she looked at me that way "I'm fine, I'm fine... Stop worrying" I said, but there was no time to tallk when we were signaled that the road was clear, and we all got back to our vehicles, and continued the journey down the road.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

sorry if this was sucky, new years and all, and drinking hehehe. chapter 5 coming soon


	5. Chapter 5 Brains and Metal

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the AMC The Walking Dead Characters.

Sorry for the long wait! and sorry if this is a bit of a boring chapter... i will ppick up the romance from chapter 6 onwards

A Rose in the Apocalypse

CHAPTER FIVE - Brains and Metal

The road will be hard and tiring, everyone knows this now. After only one day out here with infected all around, trees blocking most visability of what's really around us, there have been too many close calls already. Day 2 was no different yet... Day 3 was silent.

It is now Day 4, and we're dealing with another road blockage of cars, and this time it was bigger. I took to scouting the area, staying close to the others as much as I could. As the men of the group delt with the road block we had a small hoard some miles behind us, far away for now but... It'd soon be a problem and those with weapons and good aim were called to stand guard, watching and waiting to give the road clearing more time. I took to helping moving the dead cars aside, the extra help moving them much faster in the haste. We got about half way through before the hoard reached us, and gunfire split into the air, I ran to Carols side to help when those things go too close, arrows piercing through the air and into skulls with ease, using one of the arrows to ram into the brain through the eye sockets for the closer ones. My gun was now in use, I needed to keep arrows for hunting, and desperate emergencies far bigger than this one, so my bullets will do the job. Metal ripping flesh, sending brain matter and blood into the air and on the ground as each walker I shot fell, fully dead. Screams rose when 2 of the men were taken down by the infected, their veins ripped open and blood spraying, staining the road red, guts ripped out and eaten as they scream their last breaths out.

The screams were terrifying, the cries of the infected much louder. We spent a long hard while clearing out these infected, and 2 more men fell to the horror of the biting jaws of walkers, and the clawing nails of the dead eager for the warm insides of the living. Greg, the groups leader, had put the fallen men down one the frenzy was over, paying their respects in a short silence with the others as I worked on clearing the rest of the road with the men. I remember glancing over at a distraught Carol many times that day, making sure she wasn't out of site or doing anything stupid. By the time the road was cleared she was calmer, less stressed and no longer crying. She was taking time to feed Judith along with the other infants as the mothers had a break for fresh air once the attack ended. Greg and some others took time to bury their lost ones, 4 graves. 16 sad people. After a while we all got to the vehicles and set off down the now clearer road and back on goal to Ricks. The only thing I wouldn't know is... What if Rick wouldn't be happy about this group? He said bring back willing survivors, but I don't know if he'd be happy about 16, if there was that many left by then. I guess the hurdle would be dealt with when it got there...

Later that night we found a quiet place on the road to rest, eat and check what supplies we had left, and time to refuel any cars low on gas. We have plenty of food to last untill we reach our destination, but Gas was a gamble, we have just enough to get there if we don't force the gas use too much, and ammo wasn't much but we only needed it in desperate measures. Most the walkers were in the woods, so while the most of us rested a large portion of the group was on watch, including me for the night. I wandered to Carol's car and tapped the glass gently and she got out, wondering what was wrong, I told her not to worry. I asked how Judith and she was, along with the other infants. They're fine, thankfully, and so is she. I looked at her calmly, she could see my worry for her after today's little uproar, despite my mask over it. She's gotten good at that lately, especially over the past few days. I gripped her chin gently as a quick and short reasurance to her. I used a thumb to wipe away a small splatter of blood off her cheek and she just gave a small giggle and tapped my hand away, making me smile slightly "I'm fine!" she said playfully and I stopped trying to clean that blood splatter. She cleaned it herself afterwards. The mothers in the car were watching us and I simply told her I'd let her get rest, walking away back to watch to avoid the watching eyes of the giggling women in the car... Man that's creepy... Seeing 3 women just... STARING... at you. Judging you with those eyes. This probably wouldn't be let down so easily I though. They were planning something, I knew they were. Something that's probably make things way more awkward.

Oh well... Looks like I had no choice now but to deal with the women giggling and possibly trying to get me and Carol into awkwards things and such. I dug my knife into a walker skull, metal into brain. It dropped instantly and I flicked the dead blood off the smooth metal blade the best I could. Most of my night was spent dealing with single walkers.

-xx-

Day 5 and 6 passed surprisingly silent, except... Later that night of day 6 we were met with a large horde. Our result was losing more people, our total death count: 10 out of 20 people. We lost most our ammo to the walkers and a vehicle which was overrun, 2 of the deaths were inside that car.

Ricks camp was a day away, and Carol told me she was feeling nervous. She didn't know how Rick would react, she was kicked out for killing 2 people afterall... I didn't blame her for being nervous, and neither did I know how Rick would react either, after a year of being away and right now only 10 new people to add to the camp, there was no saying what he'll be like... I just hope it'll go better than what I think.

It's early morning and I was having my turn for sleep, maybe 4 hours? I took comfort in the minibus on the backseats, being woken by the sound of chatter of people. As soon as I left the bus Daisy was pretty much in my face "rise n' shiiiiine!" god... so loud... "uhh... Morning to you too" was my reply and she giggles hyperactively and bounces around, I just watched half awake... Then walked away from her. In all truth I was too groggy to deal with the energy levels the girl had, so instead I took to sharpening my knife, it had blunted down some from all the use and needed this, I sat on my own ontop of the mini bus, keeping a look out at the same time as the others did their morning routines. The mothers from the other day started giggling once they noticed me then began whispering to eachother. I couldn't really hear them, they were too far away from me for me to hear most of their whispered plans, instead I stared for a few moments and they walked to the car to tend to the infants. After I finished sharpening my knife I left the roof of the mini bus and scouted the area some, luckily I found a rabbit for dinner, it wouldn't be a lot to feed the group but it'll add to their meal later on today. Greg walked to me "morning lad, looks like you got us some rabbit for later. Here, let me have it and I'll do all the skinning and cleaning of it, don't trouble yourself" he said to me, I told him it's fine but he persisted, so I gave him the hare and continued my scout. I made a check on the elderly folk here then the men on watch who were now changing over so the others could get some rest from a long night, I then checked up on the infants, they're doing fine and so are their mothers. Judith was being fed and Carol was asleep in the cars' passenger seat, they told me she had a rough night with Judith and nightmares, it's best I left her to sleep.

Soon enough I was looking at the map, there's a small town right ahead of us some 10 miles down the road, maybe we could find some supplies there I thought. Just today and tomorrow, and we'll be at Ricks. I really wasn't looking too forewards to it...

-xx-

So the day passed on to afternoon, and we reached the small town. The most skilled shooters and runners were seperated into small groups of 2 and 3 people. 4 groups were sent out, group 1 and 2 were to search one half and group 3 and 4 the other half. I was placed with Carol, this I was happy with. We found a petrol station and mostly useless stuff. Carol had found some gas, it wasn't much but it'll help that little bit extra, soon after we went to the small shop next tothe station an found many canned foods still on their shelves. The smells of rotting corpses filled the place, we scouted around the shop quickly before finding a corpse of a man, shot himself in the head. No walkers either which was good, right? We began putting as many cans as we could into our duffle bags. We didn't have time to check them fully, but we'll do that later in the safety of the group. I looked at the corpse and took the gun, it needed a little work and clean but the shutgun will be useful, I also found shells behind the counter and took them. Carol called saying she collected all she could and I walked to her, seeing her smiling. It's like she's enjoying this. I simply headed for the door when she took my hand to stop me for a moment "listen... Ignore the other women, they're just having silly girl moments what they saw the other day" I looked at her blankly for a few moments "don't you worry about me, Carol. I'm sure I can deal with little childlike behavour from women. You worry more about Judith" she sighs and just hugs up to me.

I gingerly hugged her back with my free arm "I don't want you worrying about me so much, look how far I've come without a single bite or scratch" I said "but Daryl... Even the best out there have to worry about those they know, and worry about themselves. I just... Don't want you to get unsettled by the mothers of the group that's all and have it cloud your focus..." she didn't sound very happy, and I didnt like it "tell you what... When they decide to do their silly plans or whatever they keep muttering about, we'll just ignore theem, don't let it ruin anything they're just being women" I said, and Carol looked at me blankly before smiling "I didn't think you'd know much about women this way" she said playfully, stroking my cheek teasingly before leaving the hug and heading outside. That was me left standing there trying to comprehend what the hell just happened, but I soon followed after and just nudged her "flirt" is all I said to her, that made her smile. It was easy to pick up on her like this sometimes. She was soon following close down the silent streets.

Surprisingly I didn't see many walkers, just the odd one or 2 wandering around and not noticing us, this was good because we were only to be in and out, no lurking or using energy and ammo unless needed. We heard something on the way back, I went to investigate the sound, it didn't sound like a walker...

I neared the barber shop then kicked the door open to a gun barrel pointed towards me but then it lowered. A familiar face was there "Daryl?" the man infront of me spoke.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

like i said, sorry for a maybe boring chapter, romance will pick up after this. sorry for the very long wait, i have much going on see. chapter 6 coming soon hopefully


	6. Chapter 6 Reunion and Bonds

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the AMC The Walking Dead Characters.

I'm very sorry for the very long wait... I'm a lot more busier now so you'll have to wait a little while between chapters untill I'm free to type more. On the upsides, Chapter 7 might be all Caryl fluff for you ;) aaaaand I might throw in a little at the end of this chapter only because I feel like being kindafter making y'all wait through pretty much 5-6 full chapters with no full on romance to see.

A Rose in the Apocalypse

CHAPTER SIX - Reunion and Bonds

I was now stared at the man infront of him who stepped out of the building "Carol?" the man sounds shocked and joyful "Glenn!? It's so nice to see you!" Carol said, they both smile "wow you're alive! and surprising to see you here of all places, wait, why are you here anyway?" Glenn asks us both "well like I said, I'm not returning untill I find Carol, and I have" I said "there's others with us, right now we're just looking for some supplies. You're a day away from the camp, why out this far Glenn?" he asks, Glenn shrugs "same, just looking for supplies. most the place is empty no poin even looking" the man replies "so I guess I'll hike with you guys?" Carol looks at me with that look, always the look... "fine, do what you will" I said, heading back the direction we came from "we best get moving though, we can't leave the main group on their own too long, the other search parties are probably heading back now" both of them follow him and catch up on things. Glenn was shocked to hear Judith is alive and said Rick and Carl will be very pleased about this.

By the time we made it back to the group all search groups were back. They took instant notice of Glenn but eased when I explained who he is. Greg walks over "so the young man will be joining us? I guess the extra shooter does't hurt, given you already know him from before. We should all get rest though we plan on continueing early" he said, I simply nod and take Glenn to see Judith. His face lit up with such joy "well look at you, all growing up and in fine shape!" Judith was shy of him, not being old enough to remember him fully but there was a slight bit of knowing in her eyes. The voice seemed familiar, or maybe it was his face. No one would know but her. Glenn spent some time with Judith to get her to warm up to him being there before he went off to get to know the other people. Greg had told me a few people didn't return from the search party, they were dead... Hopefully we wouldn't lose more on the way, we're alreadt at 10 people. 11 if you include Glenn just joining us. While the mechanics of the team checked over the vehicles, taking fuel from the ones too far damaged from horde attacks and placin the fuel in the better ones and so on, I took my time to be around Carol. The mothers were too busy with the infants anyway to hinder us so we went on scout, checking the area. She'll be on watch with me tonight, and though I may not show it, I'm glad to be able to have her company for a night. "so, looks like one more day on the road and we'll be at Ricks camp... I hope Judith remembers her father and brother..." she seemed to worry that Judith wouldn't "I think she will" I said reasuringly. With that she calmed a little an continued the scout with me, not many walkers near, just a couple. They were delt with easily.

-xx-

Night came and the rest of the people went to the vehicles to rest. Me and Carol stayed on watch on the top of the mini bus, giving us a good view all around. The road ahead of us wasn't shrouded by canopies of leaves, just endless sky and field it seems. A clear road meant a faster journey there, I just hope it'll stay like that. Carol stayed close to me that night, either hugged to my arm or dozing off on my shoulder every now and then. I told her she should go rest but she was determined to stay there with me. I both liked and disliked it... I liked it because it meant I get to be near her all night, and disliked it because I wish she wouldn't push herself like this. She decides to hug around my shoulders, so I hugged her back. I like this feeling. She felt cold though... Hopefully I could warm her up with just my body warmth, even if I didn't have much due to the cold air of night.

This feeling... What is it really? I know me and her had a close bond before the 2 years in which we haven't seen eachother, but this... This felt... New. Every day and night I feel it getting stronger, and when she gets close to me like this I feel my pulse rate go up some, and a strong urge to never let her go. I need to understand this growing feeling more... It'll be better knowing instead of standing around dumbly trying to figure it out and get no where with it, or find the answer and have the possibility it could be something bad and not good, sigh... I'm clearly not very good with things like this, I'm too blind to the fact I'm falling hard for her, and I'm DEFINITELY blind to the fact that she clearly has strong feelings for me. It's fine though Daryl... You'll notice eventually, and you'll notice your own feelings as well, maybe at the same time or at seperate times.

I just look at her sleeping for a moment. Silent and undisturbed, comfortable and finally feeling warmer. She wouln't be waking anytime soon that's for sure, but I knew that if I moved her she'd wake, so I'd leave her share body warmth with me instead of taking her into the mini bus or a car so she'd be at least a bit more comfortable and warm, I wouldn't want to wake her... She looks so beautiful... Smooth features but clearly strong and indipendant, the years of the apocalypse have shaped her well. I could feel muscle under the skin of her arms now, those 2 years must've been quite rough for her to have gained a nice amount of strength in her arms. Another thing that took my attention are those soft looking lips- No... I need to keep my attention on watch... I can't let myself get distracted for it could be fatal should I not notice a walker in time, but seriously... Those lips look very soft... But my chance will arrive, only then I'll feel the softness, but for now, I will focus only on keeping watch.

-xx-

Sunrise came, not a walker to even be seen. Carol had just woke and left my warmth to stretch. The click from her back sounded painful, but she looked relieved. She smiled at me half awake, and all I gave back was a tiny smile and a pat on her shoulder to wake her more as I stood, she soon followed. Glenn just woke by the looks of it, the drivers had woken too, they were having a quick morning snack right now and a few scouted the area afterwards. After that we all got to our vehicles and off we went down the clear long stretch of road, endless fields either side and a clear blue sky for a change. Glenn joined the elderly in the mini bus and I took to the lead right at front on my motorbike, the day was long, and felt like night would never arrive. When night came it was the usual rest up, someone else was on watch so I could get rest finding myself a nice empty back seat on the minibus to sleep on, these seats are softer than they look surprisingly. We were leaving very early, earlier that we have done for the time we've traveled. By noon we'll be at Ricks town.

Tell you what, why don't we just skip right ahead in the story to when we arrive.

-xx-

So here we are now, pulling up outside the gates which were connected to high walls of metal, they've done a lot of reinforcing since I was here last... New faces it seems too. One of the snipers called for Rick, I heard him say something about a weird looking group of people at the gates, yeah... These watch guards were definitely new. Guns trained on us, eyes watching every move untill the gates opened and Rick came out, he stared directly at me. Maggie came running passed when Glenn walke towards the gate, they both embraced eachother desperately. She was probabl worried sick about Glenn for being gone for longer than he probably usualy does. Ricks stare soon turned into shock when he saw Carol step out of the car with Judith, it was like time had frozen for the man. Carol gave him a smile, that crying look as well. She wasnt sad though, she was just very happy to see him again as he walked over slowly, watching only Judith "is this...?" was all he could get out before sounding like he was choking on his words, taking hold of Judith tenderly but with a grip she would not fall from, his face lit up and he was overjoyed, his baby girl alive. Carl was sure to be joyed as well when he finds out. The others in the group exited the vehicles except the drivers, there weren't many left now... Rick stared at them before giving me a rather cold stare "you told me to bring back survivors if I foun any, and I did" was all I said to him, he'd probably have his rant at me later. Right now all he really wanted was to be with his daughter, and I honestly don't blame him for being clingy of her either. He told the group to come into the town and so they did. Now came the tension...

Tyrees... He knew. You could tell by the way he was looking at Carol, that he knew about what she had done. I purposefully positioned myself between the 2, staring at Tyrees once I caught his attention. Come on Tyrees... If you're going to lash out, do it already... Instead he just glared death at me and walked off. He knew full well if he touched Carol he'd have only not me, but Glenn, Maggie, Rick, pretty much everyone on his back for it. He's smart, and that was good I guess. Carol however didn't seem to even bat and eyelid at the glares from the man, she wasn't afraid. Her ttention was taken from looking at me when Carl and Beth pretty much hug tackle the woman, good thing she's much sterdier on her feet now, or she would have gone flying. I decided to leave Carol reunite with everyone and talk things over with Rick, sure... he wasn't very happy about the amount I brought back with me, but he told me he'll accept them in as long as they pull their weight around the place and help scavange for food, clothes, water, ammo and so on. They will be assigned their jobs in the place, what they'll do, when they'll do it, how they'll do it. The elderly were assigned to daycare and farming, while the men of the group, the younger men were given either guard duty, search party, or scout work. The mothers weren't given much to do, only that they do the washing of clothes and help with the daycaring and such. Carol was put on search duty with me, we're part of a larger group of scavangers now. We'll be looking for anything we can find to eat, drink, and/or use. Some days we'll have others with us, and other days we'll only have eachother to watch our backs. He also told me to not to confront Tyrees either unless I had no other choice but to. If the man stepped out of line, it's to be reported, and I'm not to put him in his place unless there is no other choice but to. The last thing Rick needs is some form of fight breaking out with the man.

When Carl came over to reunite with his baby sister, I took the group to their new homes. Maggie came along to help out and to get them settled and made to feel welcome. Whatever supplies we had left in the vehicles were put into storage where they'll be safe and kept fresh, luckily there was electricity here, the generators were heavily rationed every day, as soon as night came, the electric was on for only 4 hours, and then everyone not needed are to be in bed. Hot water was also heavily rationed, same for everything really. With a fair number of people here, babies, infants and young children included, it'd be quite restricted. That's the way of life I guess... They had to search harder and farther for supplies that were still useable. But the farm they have there was quite productive, thankfully. There are carrots, potatoes, tomatoes... You name it. If they could grow it in the climate of the area, they had a healthy supply of them. Formula for babies wasn't great... That was getting increasingly hard to find now, and baby food. They'd have to mash up vegetables to create baby food due to lack of finding any, and formula was only given when very needed.

In the time I had been away, they had also repaired the school, the children here were given lessons there, taught the basics and when old enough, told how to defend themselves ready for if they had to or when they'd be put on their jobs for future years. There were a few doctors as well, all of different skill and level. We have fine cooks and skillful guards, and highly trained snipers and stealths. The town is a fair size, and all around were blocked off with strong metal walls, and constant guard duty. Gates located on each direction. North, East, West and South. But there was much more there. Plenty of empty homes to fill, plenty of choice. After the new group was settled I headed to the little house I was residing in before I left. It had been kept clean by the looks of it. I went to my weapons storage and stocked up on arrows and bullets, ready for whenever. I took the time to freshen up and find clothes that weren't all ripped. I sat in the main room and took time to sharpen my blades and clean everything, enjoying the silence and comfort to a point. This town was peaceful, and nothing like Woodbury. It has a good aura and not an uneasy one, like something dark and twisted was waiting in the shadows waiting to emerge and attack the unsuspecting. Nothing felt out of place, anyone new brought in was watched closely of course, but that's only to make sure they wouldn't stab you in the back, metaphoricly and literally. Traitors are rejected out into the wilds to fed for themselves, depending on what they did to betray us.

By early evening, Carol was done reuniting with everyone, Judith was now in near enough constant watch of Rick and Carl. Beth showed Carol to where my little house is, and I let the woman in when they knocked on the door. Beth just waves and skips off, having already become good friends with the overly hyperactive Daisy, those 2 will get along well it seems. Me and Carol sat in the main room and I continued sharpening my blades then cleaning the guns. She looked comfortable finally having a couch to sit on after the long journey. "so, chosen where you'll be staying yet?" I ask, she took a few moments to reply, having been lost to comfort "not yet, I'll be chosing later tonight. Rick said there's plenty of places to chose from, whether my own place or sharing with someone else" I liked that reply, even if I didn't show it. I have a spare room in this house, she is more than welcome to stay here but... I wouldn't really know how to say that to her or ask her really... I'd need to find the right moment. She needed to rest first, get her mind of everything and finally have some peace knowing she's fully safe. She handed me her weapons after I told her I'll sharpen and clean them. She still has that knife... And it's a good thing I offered to sharpen it too, it had become very blunted from use and lack of sharpening stones, I'd spend a good hour just working on it as she dozed off on the couch across from me. I'll let her sleep, she looks like she could do with it.

I left her sleep there for a couple of hours before waking her with a gentle shake on the shoulder, it's getting dark outside. It's sunset, so not long now untill night. She looked at me groggily for a few moments before smiling. Damn it woman! Why do you always have to give me such a beautiful smile when my guard is down? She chuckles at my blank stare at the smile and sat up, suddenly pulling me down onto the seat next to her and not letting me get up. I just slump and stare at the cieling letting her have her random moment. She's busy poking me trying to get my attention, she always found it amusing so I let her get on with it. Gentle pokes with a certain amount of firmness behind them. Enough to be felt, but not to hurt. I poked her on the forehead eventually, half arsedly of course "so, why don't you stay in this house? There's an extra room in here and a bed" I said, I didn't expect it to just come out. I didn't let the fact show that I startled myself by suddenly asking. She just grins and accepts, that's good. She got comfy by hugging up to my arm again, I watched her silently, thinking... What should I do? Do I kiss her? But... If I did that, I don't know if she'll freak out and walk away, I don't want to ruin my bond with her, not now... Even if I am still blind to the fact she likes me. I stayed here with her like this for a good while. the only light coming into the room was the street lights filtering through the curtains of the windows. I felt her fingers lock with mine slowly... Such tender tough for a firm handed woman. I like this feeling more and more as it got stronger and stronger.

When I looked at her she was already looking up at me, her head on my shoulder which I had not even felt, nor noticed untill now. I sort of froze at how close our faces were, I didn'tt know what I'd do or what'll happen to be honest with you. I just hoped nothing bad will happen. There's that feeling again... The one that made my pulse rate rise. Our noses barely touched, only very light brushes with small movements were felt. It got to a point that our foreheads were now touching, I was going to be outgoing here and maybe give a small tease on her lips, I got a good reaction from it. She tried to push at the tease but didn't really succede. Both our pulse rates were probably hitting the cieling by now as the teases turned into kisses, and not fully gentle ones either. Semi firm but with strong controll on holding them back just enough to make them good. Her lips are warm, very soft, and this felt amazing. The kiss broke a small while after and we just looked at eeachother in silence, I felt her hands on my lower torso, what was she thinking? That wasn't a normal hand resting on body. Whatever it was, it most likely would be just as amazing as the kisses are.

-END OF CHAPTER SIX-

Okay, like I said, very sory for the very long wait. Chappter 7 will most likely just be ALL Caryl fluff and not much from other characters. I don't know how many more chapters I'll make.

Due to being much more busier now, I can only type up the chapters when I'm free. So I hope you all don't mind waiting. I've had good views on this story so far and quite a number are enjoying it. I hope you liked this chapter, I know it's not the best one lol.


End file.
